No Importa
by Zontaurop
Summary: No te importa en absoluto, solo conduces sin saber porqué. Mirando una foto y acordándote de él.


_**Yep! **__El último de Pokemon Adventures hasta el momento! Espero poder subir más ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokemon y sus personajes son de su autor._

* * *

El invierno cae duro en cada región, pero a ti no te importa. Conduces, sin motivo alguno por el momento más que un sueño. Un sueño que está en una foto. _Él._

Quién sabe que le has visto, quién sabe porque le buscas. Solo sientes la necesidad de tenerlo a tu lado. Cada día es igual, conduces tu viejo coche rojo, que tiene la calefacción jodida porque no has podido arreglarla. De vez en cuando paras en un bar del camino y te pones a beber.

A beber, fumar y conseguir un poco de amor.

A él no le importa que consigas un poco de amor extra durante unas cuantas horas.

Sigues conduciendo por la solitaria carretera, hasta que tu viejo trasto de cuatro ruedas se queda sin gasolina. Te apartas a un lado de la carretera y sales de él. Lo pateas con fuerza, maldiciéndolo por fallarte justo en ese momento. E intentas que algún coche pare y te siga llevando.

Pero pasan las horas y no hay ningún resultado. Con todas tus fuerzas y comenzando a tener una guerra de ideas en la cabeza, quitas el freno de mano y empujas el coche, hasta que coge la suficiente velocidad como para poder conducirle sin necesidad de sustento. Das gracias al señor por crear las colinas y continúas.

Y por arte de magia, al final de aquella cuesta hay una gasolinera. Repostas, compras cosas banales para comer y poder subsistir y te metes en el bar.

Vuelves a beber. Esta vez junto a un hombre que parece algo más atento que los demás. Dormís juntos en tu viejo trasto, pues él apenas tiene dónde caer muerto y su única pertenencia es un vieja moto.

Por la mañana, él conduce a tu lado. Tú con el coche y él con la moto. Su cabello rubio, más oscuro que el tuyo, te hace gracia pues parece que ha metido los dedos en un enchufe.

Habéis recorrido bastantes kilómetros, han pasado varias semanas y sigue siendo invierno. Él te besa de vez en cuando, nunca se pasa del límite, y duerme junto a ti, haciendo que la calefacción no os importe una mierda.

Al fin, descubre la foto. Tu tesoro más preciado. Y parece que reconoce a tu sueño.

_Te guío hasta él._

Sonríe con una mirada triste en sus ojos azules y le agradeces todo. Las semanas de viaje, la compañía...Te vuelve a hablar, esta vez soltando una escueta risa.

_Por una vez me he sentido vivo, yo soy el que te lo agradece._

Aún es invierno y sigues conduciendo. Kilómetros atrás te ha abandonado, pues a decidido que irá junto a la mujer que le persigue en sueños y comenzará una vida con ella, aunque solo tenga un jodida moto. Incluso dice que la venderá si así puede sacar dinero y puede darle a su futura esposa todo lo que quiera.

_Sé que no es mucho lo que me darán, pero la intención es lo que cuenta_.

Un beso más y ya no está. Pero tú sigues tu camino. Ya sabes dónde se encuentra, tu amigo rubiales te lo ha dicho. El desierto. Sonríes mientras estás al volante, recordabas levemente que a le encantaba excavar y todo eso.

El motor de tu cachivache deja de funcionar a escasos kilómetros del lugar dónde sabes que se encuentra. Tomas tus pertenencias, una ajada maleta que casi no tiene nada dentro y tu grueso abrigo negro. Comienzas a correr, conduciéndote a ti misma ahora.

La noche llega y ya no sabes ni qué hora es. El invierno es cruel contigo, pero aún así agradeces los pinchazos de frío que sientes porque eso te hace mantener la esperanza de llegar. Tus pies pisan al fin la fina arena del desierto y ves una especie de campamento improvisado. Te ha dicho que está al comienzo, en su pequeño campamento, seguramente ideando mil formas de sacar cosas del interior de la tierra. Caminas con dificultad por el terreno y te sientes cohibida y pequeña cuando te acercas a la hoguera.

Miras una vez más la foto y después tu vista se topa con dos ojos grises, cómo el acero. Abres y cierras la boca, sin saber que hacer o decir. La guerra en tu cabeza te impide pensar con claridad.

_Señorita...¿Se encuentra bien? Parece estar congelada..._

Coge su bufanda y te la echa por el cuello, para que no pases frío. Toma tus manos enguantadas con unos mitones y las rodea para que se te caliente. De pronto, sin saber qué hacer, lloras. No te ha reconocido, pero te da igual. Estás junto a tu sueño y...

_Espera...¿Cynthia? _

El invierno sigue y ahora estás junto a él. Le abrazas con fuerza, pues parece que al final te ha reconocido y le escuchas reír de felicidad. Habían pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que os visteis, pero sigues amándolo cómo al que más.

Has conducido solo por él. Sólo por estar junto a Steven.

Y lo has conseguido.


End file.
